One More For The Stars
by fictorium
Summary: Red Swan Queen - Regina's never been good at sharing. Ruby decides to show her just how fun it can be.


Red Swan Queen - Regina's never been good at sharing. Ruby decides to show her just how fun it can be. - for **shemadehimwaffles**

"Stop pouting," Ruby teases. "I was only looking."

"Looking for far too long," Regina counters, although her eyes are still trained on Emma Swan as she walks across Main Street. Those jeans are practically screaming stare at my ass, after all.

"You know," Ruby says, leaning in close and enjoying the way Regina shivers at Ruby's breath against her ear. "There is a way we both get to look. And both get to enjoy…"

"Am I not enough—" Regina starts to say, but Ruby shushes her with a finger on Regina's lips, as they stand there in the semi-darkness of the diner.

"You're more than enough, Regina," Ruby assures her. "But that doesn't mean we can't both have a little extra fun."

The first time, Emma assumes Ruby is joking. It's frustrating, but not exactly unexpected. After all, Emma spends a lot of time hanging around the diner, and Ruby does flirt with everyone.

Ruby just hands over the hot chocolate with an especially friendly smile, and they say nothing more about it.

The second time Emma just looks confused. She's obviously picked up enough town gossip to know that Regina and Ruby have something going on, and assumes that Ruby is looking to cheat on Regina. Which would be about the dumbest thing any person could do, Ruby thinks, and she has no intention of doing that.

"Think about it," Ruby advises, taking off her apron and shaking out her hair. "But right now I have to get myself over to Regina's."

The third time, Regina steps in. Because if a job is worth doing, she's frequently the only one who can do it right. She corners Emma in the back room at Granny's, and leaves the flustered Sheriff with no room for confusion or amusement. If Regina is good at anything, it's showing when she's deadly serious about something.

"You're inviting me to…" Emma can't finish the sentence, but Regina arches an eyebrow that confirms the proposition just whispered in Emma's ear.

"Eight o'clock, dear. Don't be late," Regina turns on her perfect Manolo heel and stalks out, winking at Ruby as she passes.

This time, it turns out, Emma Swan takes the damn hint.

She knocks on Regina's front door at five after eight, because punctuality might look too keen. Ruby disentangles herself from making out with Regina long enough to answer the door, and she smirks as Emma takes in the partly unbuttoned blouse and what are no doubt kiss-swollen lips.

"Hi, Emma," Ruby says, leaning in to treat Emma to the kind of kiss Ruby's been dreaming about since the first time she watched Emma suck whipped cream off her finger. "Thanks for coming," Ruby adds, as they part.

Regina is waiting by the living room door, and the slight snarl on her lips suggests she witnessed the making out. Emma notices, and shrugs because Regina's jealousy is so not Emma's problem.

"Lighten up, Madam Mayor," Emma teases, still holding Ruby's hand. "This was your idea, remember?"

Regina could point out that it wasn't her idea, but old habits die hard and taking the credit for someone else's brilliance is about as regal as she gets.

"I didn't invite you here to be rude to me, Miss Swan," Regina says, with just the hint of a pout.

"No, you invited me here to fuck you and your girlfriend," Emma states quite bluntly. "So really, you'd think you could at least offer me a drink."

Ruby tenses, not sure whether the animosity that makes their potential so hot is about to blow up the whole evening, but after a particularly hateful stare, Regina concedes the point and moves across to the crystal decanter in the corner.

"Ice, Miss Swan?" Regina asks, the consummate hostess.

"Surprise me. And I think you'd probably better start calling me Emma," says Emma, with a smirk and a playful swat at Ruby's ass.

"What did I let you get me into, huh?"

It turns out that Ruby and Emma make a pretty good team.

Mostly because Regina likes pretty things, and it seems she likes to watch those pretty things touching each other right in front of her. Emma isn't shy in the bedroom, all searing kisses and strong fingers and _definitely_ not afraid to put her mouth to good use. Ruby isn't sure she'll survive the sensation of Emma going down on her while Regina (who can't seem to help herself) gives up watching in favor of sucking on Ruby's nipples.

When Ruby comes, she sees stars, and when she recovers it's to be greeted by the sight of Regina making out furiously with Emma, sharing the taste of Ruby on her lips. It's kind of impossible not to get turned on all over again by that, Ruby realizes, and on shaky legs she crawls across the bed to join in.

That's where the teamwork comes to a head again, because while Regina is up on her knees like that (with Emma raking vibrant red lines down Regina's back with her nails) Ruby finds it oh-so-very-easy to slip beneath Regina and start licking her out just the way Regina likes it (_soft and teasing and relentless_). Emma's not complaining, since Regina is working her fingers with the kind of skill that keeps Ruby coming back over and over again, and in the midst of the sounds and the smells and the overwhelming visuals, Ruby can't help but finger herself to a second climax as Emma and then Regina crash into their first orgasms, seconds apart.

There's some collapsing, and naked bodies that tangle around each other almost without meaning to. Regina, naturally, lands between the two other women, happy to let them stroke her gently and—yes—worship her just a little. Ruby doesn't know if she should be jealous when Regina seeks out far more kisses from Emma than Ruby, but it's hard to get mad when Emma is working her hand so softly between Regina's legs, and she's so wet and so extra sensitive that her next climax is one of those sighing, sweet ones that Ruby hasn't seen before, not from Regina.

Emma's lying on top of Regina by now, and Ruby knows that the night is drawing short. She moves around, pulling Emma up on her hands and knees above Regina, and with all the focus she can muster, Ruby works two (and then three) fingers in and out of Emma, until she's cursing and screaming and falling on top of Regina all over again. Nobody's complaining when they lay there, spent and sweaty and sated.

After a while, Ruby feels sleep creeping up on her, and so she forces herself away from the warm bodies and starts picking up her clothes. She expects Emma to follow suit, for the awkwardness to start and for Regina to say something mean and ruin the moment. Ruby's pretty surprised to see a sleepy, smiling Emma Swan stay happily in place, Regina's arm around her waist keeping them pressed together.

"I should go," Ruby says, her voice a little cracked, her throat a little sore.

"Of course, dear," Regina says, smirking just a little over Emma's shoulder. "It was a wonderful idea."

"See you tomorrow?" Ruby asks, trying not to sound insecure, and wishing she didn't have to get home to avoid the third degree from Granny. She hates Emma just a little in this moment, for her freedom to spend the night in Regina's bed. For the first time the chill of doubt trickles down Ruby's spine, and she wonders if in creating this amazing night she's also just given up the best thing about living in this no-mark town.

"Yes, dear," Regina says, stifling a yawn. She looks much less scary in moments like these, and maybe it's helped by the contrast of Emma's messy blonde curls and her long legs crossed between Regina's own. "Get home safe," Regina adds, almost as an afterthought, and Ruby tries not to take it too much to heart.

"Thanks, Rubes," Emma mutters, half-asleep. "I had a great time."

Ruby's dressed now, and can find no other excuse to stick around. She doesn't want to ruin the evening by getting home to a lecture, and so she waves awkwardly and heads for the door. She tells herself, when she hears the murmuring and the soft laughter, that it doesn't mean anything. It doesn't stop her crying, just a little, on the short walk home.


End file.
